


Sherlock in Love

by VioMaxwell



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioMaxwell/pseuds/VioMaxwell
Summary: Todos saben lo que el detective tiene...pero puede que el no lo sepa.





	Sherlock in Love

Sherlock in Love

By: Duo V.P.V.M.

 

Conoce a John, es algo ordinario, si le preguntaras seguramente diría que nada le pasa a el.

Conoce a Sherlock, es algo extraordinario, si le preguntaras seguramente diría que el mundo es aburrido cuando no pasa nada.

Pero gracias a un hombre, el cual no tiene nada de extraordinario, se conocieron.

Si le preguntas a Mycroft te dirá que todo fue muy rápido. Se conocieron, al día siguiente compartían piso, ahora resuelven crímenes juntos, incluso esperaba la feliz noticia para el final de la semana.

El resto de las personas siempre asume que son pareja, aunque John se esfuerce en negarlo. Nadie le cree.

A veces ellos mismos lo creen, como cuando Sherlock le sugirió que para correr más fácil era buena idea tomarse de las manos o cuando desvistió a John en la piscina para salvarlo.

En opinión de la señorita Adler son una preciosa pareja, inclusive si el médico insiste en que no es gay.

De hecho el único que lo niega es John Watson, y su desesperante necesidad de reafirmar su heterosexualidad.

En cuanto a Sherlock, el se remite a decir que está casado con su trabajo y nada más. Aun que cuando están en un caso su mirada revolotea sobre el doctor asegurándose que está bien.

Algunos de los policías que conviven con ellos te dirán que parecen una vieja pareja de casados, otros harán muecas y reirán, pero todos, sin duda estarán de acuerdo con que Sherlock Holmes está enamorado.


End file.
